Slices of Life
by JojoLightningfingers
Summary: A ginormous drabble drop of the Prince of Tennis variety. Pretty much every pairing you could ever think up will be here by the time it's done. M because some drabbles will contain it.
1. AUTHOR'S BEGINNING NOTES

_Some notes on this project before we start..._

_There will, hopefully, be a total of 61 drabbles by the end of this drop. If there aren't, it means that I've cut some pairings from the original lineup._

_The drabbles will be of varying length. Probably not more than 1500 words, if that._

_The drabbles will be of varying rating. Most will probably be K to T, but there may be an M one here or there. With some of the words and pairings, it's just inevitable._

_The drabbles will be of varying genre. Hopefully. I'm still not sure on that part yet. Most of them, so far, are romance and comedy. There will probably be an angsty one here or there. There will possibly be alternate universes._

_None of these drabbles will be connected to each other. This is why I can get away with whoring out Atobe and Kirihara._

_Yeah, there's going to be a lot of Atobe and Kirihara. I think there's a lot of Ryoma on my list too for some reason._

_But don't worry, it won't be all yaoi. There will be some het stuffed in there too. Granted, it's only with Ann because I hate Tomo and Sakuno... but whatever. No yuri for the same reasons._

_This isn't going to be updated regularly. My schedule does not allow for it. I will, however, try to work on these drabbles and update in the general weekendish area._

_Once this challenge is over, (if it ever ends) if you want, you can request a pairing you'd like to see that I missed or didn't write because I don't really like them, but you will also have to provide a theme. And no repeats of themes or pairings I've already done, please. I suggest you don't place your requests until it's all done, because you don't know if your pairing will be in my lineup, same goes for the theme._

_Now, with that out of the way, let's start this._


	2. FujiKirihara: Mannequin

**I forgot where I was going with this one halfway through.**

* * *

><p><strong>FujiKirihara - Mannequin**

Fuji wasn't quite sure what kept drawing him back to Kanagawa time and time again. Maybe it was scenery—he did like photography, after all.

Which was what he kept telling himself. Based on where he ended up each trip, it was more likely to be Rikkaidai that caught his interest so.

Another lie. He scolded himself for dancing around the truth—it was really Kirihara that caused his interest. Kirihara Akaya, whose eyes widened and who froze up and paled like an artist's mannequin whenever he saw Fuji. Fear, maybe?

In any case, it was amusing. Enough so that Fuji found himself enjoying his trips, popping up randomly just to watch the startled expression and the visible clench of his muscles.

He supposed, then, with such frequent 'visits' to Kanagawa, that he shouldn't have been surprised when Kirihara got over his fear. Disappointing, he also thought, but it did open up some more possibilities.

At least, Fuji thought as he walked shoulder-to-shoulder with the boy, he hadn't lost his reason for coming.


	3. SanadaYukimura: Neon

**I like this one. I can't wait for some of the later ones though.**

* * *

><p><strong>SanadaYukimura (Alpha Pair) - Neon**

Sanada stared bleakly up at the sign. It was a yellow-red-green-blue neon seizure just waiting to happen. It hurt his eyes; he looked down to Yukimura, who was shining just as brightly, if not brighter.

"No way."

"Don't be like that. It'll be fun."

"I am not going in there."

"Where's your sense of fun, Sanada?"

"Not here."

Yukimura turned to him. All the metal and glowsticks he was wearing flashed. Fixing a scowl on the unfortunate vice-captain, he all but growled, "You said I could pick where we go this week."

"Well..." Okay, that WAS true.

"You're going inside." He flung open the door and entered.

And that settled that. Sanada sighed, rubbed his forehead, and glared at the sign once more before stepping into the nightclub himself.

He wasn't ever going to let Yukimura pick again.


	4. KaidohJirou: Corruption

**Okay. I changed this one to something much darker because I liked my friend's take on it a whole lot more (she is doing a sketch-a-day challenge for the drabbles-go and find her, she's amazing.)**

* * *

><p><strong>KaidohJirou - Corruption**

He woke to pain. Pain and blood and a warm, living weight that crushed his chest.

How did this happen? he asked himself when the weight stirred and came to enough to look him in the eyes. Jirou gazed back into Kaidoh's eyes, trying to read the emotions therein. They registered confusion at first. Then shock. Then horror. The taller boy scrambled back as fast as his injured body would allow—injuries, Jirou felt, that must have been from him, because he had blood under his fingernails and tasted iron on his tongue.

Jirou rolled over on his front and pulled the sheets over his head, trembling. He didn't want to face the world today. He didn't want to see the pain and apology in Kaidoh's eyes and he didn't want Kaidoh to see the shame and sorrow in his.


	5. MaruiKirihara: Tame

**This one was longer than I wanted it to be.**

* * *

><p><strong>MaruiKirihara - Tame**

Marui would begrudgingly admit to being a mite scared of his kouhai when they were on opposite sides of the same tennis court. The younger boy lost control as soon as he lost the color in his hair, and the warbling, sadistic laughter wasn't helping either. By that point, Marui was pressed to actually dodge, as well as return, shots that were at least twice as heavy as before.

It couldn't be natural. Or healthy. Marui glanced up from his book and down to where Kirihara had his head resting on his sempai's lap, the rest of his body stretched easily on the couch. He was frowning at a book of his own—probably his English assignment, Marui had remembered loathing that one.

It didn't take very long for Kirihara to drop the book with a sound of disgust. "Booooring," he drawled, lips set in a pout. "Why do I have to read this?"

Marui couldn't answer at the moment, lost in his contemplations about the differences between this Kirihara and the one that grinned evilly over the net at him. This one was tamer, more childish, and much more cute. He blew a bubble with his ever-present gum; Kirihara reached up and popped it, effectively getting his attention.

"Why do I have to read this?" he asked again.

"To pass your class and get into the next grade."

"Help me?"

"Why should I? It isn't my homework."

"Because I have enough money to get you candy for the next week."

Oh. That was a very tempting offer. Sighing, he tilted his head and looked at the pages. "Where are you stuck?"

He might have been more compliant and relaxed around Marui, but Kirihara was just as manipulative as he ever was.


	6. SanadaTezuka: Crescent

**Technically, this was supposed to be the first one, but since I didn't have an idea at the time, I pushed it back.**

* * *

><p><strong>TezukaSanada - Crescent**

Metal rang in the still air. The two danced about the field, closing the distance between their persons in a bound and a clash of steel. Moon-shaped blades glimmered in the ruddy sunset light, hissing close to limbs and necks and faces. Marks littered the hafts of their polearms from the bite of the other's weapon, but they were intent on pressing this to the finish.

The two were locked in stalemate, grappling for the upper hand. Tezuka's strike sheared the air a fraction of an inch from Sanada's left leg; Tezuka was then forced to back away from an attempt to take off his left wrist.

To anybody watching, it might have been a duel to the death. To the ones fighting, it was nothing more than practice.

Tezuka disarmed Sanada with a clever flick of his wrist, watching the polearm clatter to the ground a few feet away. Sanada bent to reach for it and was stopped by a cold, sharp edge pressing into his neck. He paused, straightened, and nodded. Tezuka held out his hand.

"Good game."


	7. KiriharaAnn: Indoor

**I had the most ridiculous time thinking for something for this one. Curse my love of vague things. Also sorry for the length, but by this point I don't care.**

* * *

><p><strong>KiriharaAnn - Indoor**

It wasn't a loud sound, the sharp tinkling sound of something hitting a pane of glass, nearly lost in the noise of the storm outside. Ann would never have heard it if it hadn't come during a lull in the thunder. She decided to ignore it.

Several more clicks followed and she sighed with a chuckle. He was nothing if not persistent. She went to the window and drew back her curtain, searching for the almost invisible figure on the ground outside.

Kirihara dropped the pebble he'd been preparing to throw and brushed his soaked hair out of his eyes, waving up. Ann shook her head and disappeared to open the door for him.

"What were you doing out there?" She stood aside to let him in.

"Got caught on my way back from the courts." He shivered with the growing chill. Ann tossed him a towel from her bathroom. Kirihara gratefully stripped and wrapped himself up in it, curling up on her bed.

"Bad day to get caught outside, Akaya," she said with a smile, sitting next to him.

"I'd rather be indoors with you anyway," he purred, resting his head on her lap. She grinned and shoved him away before her clothes got soaked.


	8. YukimuraKirihara: Perlexed

**Ahaha, this. I tried keeping it as vague as possible. It's up to you what's going on.**

* * *

><p><strong>YukimuraKirihara - Perplexed**

"But if that one's doing this, why is that making that happen?"

"No, Akaya. That piece is over here. This is the one that's doing that."

"Oh. So what's this doing here? Shouldn't it be there with that part?"

"There's three of them, see? One is there, one is with the other bit."

"So what's the third one doing?"

"Working with that bit to keep everything going smoothly. From there it does this, then that, and goes back to the beginning to work with that."

"...I still don't get it, buchou."


	9. RyomaKintarou: Shackle

**There was so much Kirihara in that first half, goddamn. But now for a quick two-or-three drabble break (I may push the next one back since I'm having trouble thinking of something for it).**

* * *

><p><strong>RyomaKintarou - Shackle**

Only quick thinking, quicker reflexes, and a pinch of luck were going to save him from this. Catching him was going to be difficult by itself, but restraining him too?

There had to be an opportunity in here somewhere, Ryoma thought, watching Kintarou bounce around his bedroom. He could already feel his headache coming.

When the chance presented itself, then, within ten minutes, Ryoma was much more than happy to act. He darted forward, snapping one end of a set of handcuffs around Kintarou's left wrist and the other around a rung on the headboard of his bed. Kintarou groaned irately.

"Koshimae," he whined.

Ryoma sighed. "And you wonder why I don't let you have sugar."


	10. KiriharaKamio: Cocoa

**I lied, it was only a one-drabble break. BACK TO KIRIHARA SPAM. *shot* But yeah, these two would have the best yaoi hatesex in this fandom. I'm sorry it's so long, though. The theme was tricky.**

**The next one will not have Kirihara, I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>KiriharaKamio - Cocoa**

It couldn't be mere coincidence that Kirihara was sitting across from him right now. It must be the gods twisting events to screw with him.

For there was no other plausible reason that the Rikkai ace would walk into this particular coffeehouse (though, Kamio guessed, that might have been common sense). No other reason said coffeehouse had every other table occupied. And they technically did know each other (regrettably, Kamio thought acidly) so why wouldn't Kirihara pick his table to sit at with a mug of hot chocolate, already smirking up a storm as fierce as the one howling outside

Kamio grit his teeth and took a gulp of his still-scalding-hot coffee, eyes locked on Kirihara, who had his hands wrapped around the ceramic. The black-haired boy broke into a quick grin, a brief flashing of teeth, before settling in.

There they sat, waiting out the winter blizzard, drinks slowly cooling in their hands. The steam from Kirihara's cup wreathed his face, making his eyes appear misty and mysterious. It was a strange effect, and Kamio watched it for some time before he hit a realization. He was staring into his hated enemy's eyes like some teenage girl on her first date. So was Kirihara. Kamio's temple twitched and he looked away, scowling and downing his lukewarm drink. When he chanced a peek back, Kirihara was still staring at him over the rim of his mug, as if he enjoyed watching him.

Now that was a scary thought.


	11. OshitariMukahi: Ransacked

**Oh god oh god this. I literally giggled like Mizuki when these two matched up.**

**This is one of the more M ones, pretty much by necessity. Come on, Dirty Pair and Ransacked? You just KNOW that can't lead anywhere clean.**

* * *

><p><strong>OshitariMukahi (Dirty Pair) - Ransacked**

The room looked like a hurricane had ripped through it. Not a single thing was in its proper place—the closet door was half-ajar, the dresser was six inches away from the wall, three of the doors hanging open. Clothes lay strewn across the floor, leading over an upended chair to the bed (the mattress nearly pulled off the springbox, and the frame jerked crookedly away from the window)

Laying on this mattress, tangled in cream-colored sheets, was the source of the chaos. Both Oshitari and Mukahi—grinning, exhausted, slick with sweat and panting for breath—agreed that they should probably put the room back in order before Mukahi's mom decided to check on them.


	12. KikumaruMukahi: Chocolate

**This is my friend's idea. I loved it. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>KikumaruMukahi - Chocolate**

The straws were short, short enough that when they leaned in to take a drink, either their foreheads or noses, or both touched. Not that Kikumaru minded—he didn't mind a lot of that sort of stuff when it came to Mukahi. Mukahi, on the other hand, was not a person who had ever been very earnest to share a chocolate milkshake with another boy in public. Hopefully, people would assume he was a girl. A very flat-chested girl. If only the prices hadn't jumped today, he could have avoided all this.

Yet then, Kikumaru grinned at him, playful as ever, and Mukahi decided he should stop his bitching and go with it. The milkshake was cold, Kikumaru's smile was warm, and both of those things were sweet as could be. All in all, the day was shaping up nicely.


	13. SaekiFuji: Urn

**Umm... Lol I don't know. Fuji seems like a guy who would do pottery. Also I love the word Urn.**

* * *

><p><strong>SaekiFuji - Urn**

The room was dominated by a large ceramic jar. It was rough, unfinished, but that didn't concern Saeki. He focused instead on the hands that shaped the piece—smooth, nimble, covered in clay. Fuji caught his gaze with a smile, hands pausing.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes... What's it going to be?"

Fuji shrugged. "I guess I'll find out when it's finished."


	14. SanadaKirihara: Catalogue

**In which Niou is once again the source of Sanada's distress. Also the randomizer appears to want me to get the weird pairings out of the way first.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Sanada/Kirihara - Catalogue**

"Akaya."

The boy jumped, hid the magazine he was reading, and nervously cleared his throat. "Fukubuchou."

Sanada already suspected he was going to have—and cause—a massive headache in the next fifteen minutes, especially judging by what he had glimpsed on the cover.

"What were you reading?"

"A magazine?"

"What kind?"

"Umm..." Kirihara fidgeted some.

"Show me."

Kirihara froze. Sanada's eyes narrowed further. "Show. Me."

With obvious reluctance, Kirihara handed him the magazine. Sanada took it and flipped through it. While on the outside, his expression remained impassive, he was a little more disturbed from just how... adult the contents were. Especially the so-called 'toys'.

Glancing over the top edge of the glossy to the flustered, squirming ace, he asked, "Where did you get this?" Kirihara's lips moved and his throat worked, mumbling out something that sounded like "Niou-sempai". That was to be expected, all things considered. Sanada calmly closed the magazine, rolled it into a tube, and whacked the unfortunate boy over the head with it before leaving to have a talk with Niou.

That made Kirihara feel a certain measure of pity for his sempai. If Sanada was ever quiet and subtle with his anger, it was best to be very far away.


	15. RyogaRyoma: Color

**Because Ryoga's apparent fetish for oranges is extremely amusing to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>RyogaRyoma - Color**

"Chibisuke, what's your favorite color?" The couch sank in with a creak and Ryoma caught snatch of a forearm and wristband he knew well.

"Never thought about it," the younger one replied, leaning back.

"Really? I always figured you for a person who would like blue. Or red."

It was soon clear that Ryoga wasn't going to leave him be in the near future. "Silver, I guess." Ryoma glanced at his older brother from under the brim of his cap and was not at all surprised to see him bouncing a familiar piece of fruit on his palm. "What's yours, then? Orange?"

Ryoga grinned. "Nope." He pulled the ever-present white cap off Ryoma's head, brushing teal bangs back in the process and revealing eyes that were not at all amused.

"It's gold."


	16. AtobeKabaji: Sneaky

**Dedicated entirely to my roleplay friend, who fangirls this pairing like there's no tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>AtobeKabaji: Sneaky**

This was the last thing he had expected. He paused in the doorway, blinking at the figure who laid amid silk sheets and plush pillows, the cloth adorned with the petals of a ruby rose. A sky-blue button-down remained unbuttoned, exposing warm skin and rippling muscle. Lips were set in a smile, a lazily loving expression the other had come to know well.

Atobe stepped in and closed the door, his own smile turning his mouth up. The lock clicked behind him. "This is a pleasant surprise, Munehiro."

Kabaji responded with a rumbling chuckle and beckoned him over.


	17. ShishidoOotori: Poisonous

**Finally, something I love to pieces. x3 It just figures they'd get a non-sweet theme. Stupid randomizer.**

* * *

><p><strong>ShishidoOotori (Silver Pair) - Poisonous**

"I-is that supposed to be happening, Shishido-san?"

"I... don't think it is."

Hyotei's doubles-one pair stared down the bubbling test tube, filled with a bright electric green liquid that—even as they watched—shifted to a shade of pink that hurt their eyes.

"That's got to be wrong," Shishido muttered, looking down at the worksheet for the _n_th time in the past five minutes.

Ootori poked the glass cautiously and jerked his finger back with a squeak when it _growled_ at him. "Whatever it is, it's probably poisonous."


	18. HiyoshiKirihara: Hydraulics

**Don't notice that this drabble has pretty much nothing to do with the theme. I don't enjoy this pair and it's only here to make the internet happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>HiyoshiKirihara (Gekokujou Pair) - Hydraulics**

"This shit is _boring_." Kirihara flopped on the couch, face buried in his textbook.

"I know." Hiyoshi delicately shoved his feet off their would-be resting place on Hiyoshi's lap. He then resumed poring over his science book. "You've said that at least three times today."

"Why should we care why water moves and what it does?" Kirihara's words were muffled, due to his face currently being mashed against a picture of a watermill. "All I need to know is that it keeps me alive." His feet snuck back into Hiyoshi's lap.

Hiyoshi, fed up with this by now, calmly slammed the book shut—with Kirihara's toes still in it. The black-haired boy let out a mighty yell, jumped, and fell off the couch, toes curled in pain. "What the hell, man?" he gasped when he was coherent enough to speak again.

Hiyoshi ignored him and kept reading.


	19. FujiMizuki: Dangle

**Um... um... fuck. This. I don't even know. I needed something dark for this drop and this happened.**

**I KNOW I PROMISED TO MAKE THIS ONE FUNNY, KIRBY, BUT THAT JUST DIDNT HAPPEN**

* * *

><p><strong>FujiMizuki - Dangle**

The room was dark, locked, the shades having been drawn long ago and the door jammed shut. Enough light—the glow of a singular lamp on low—was present to illuminate the two figures therein.

Blood sheeted down Mizuki's arms, soaking the rope that bound his wrists together, but not nearly enough for him to hope he could escape. The pain from the long, jagged wounds inflicted on him had ages since numbed and muted him. He'd have lain down, if the rasping rope on his neck hadn't held him on his feet. Mizuki swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing against the thick cord. From his position, he could see the floor, about five feet from a stepladder. And Fuji, knuckles bloody and a red-stained knife in his hand.

Fuji tossed the knife on his bed and approached, blue eyes spelling murder. Mizuki moved his lips, eyes starting to sting, but he knew the pleas would fall on deaf ears. Fuji looked up at him, placed a foot on one of the steps to the ladder.

"Last words, Mizuki?" Fuji asked, pausing.

The other made a choked sobbing noise that could have been an apology.

Fuji kicked. There was no time for a scream. The next sound in the air was a sickeningly clean, satisfying snap of bone.

The brunette sighed. That had almost been over too quickly. He would have preferred giving Mizuki a slower and infinitely more excruciating death by strangulation, but apparently that hadn't been in the cards.

_Ah well, _he thought, gazing at the limp corpse dangling from the ceiling. _At least he's gone._


	20. AtobeJirou: Sidetrack

**It's actually pretty hard to make a dark story with Jirou in it. Ignore the last drabble, that one never happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>AtobeJirou (Adorable Pair) - Sidetrack**

If only Jirou knew how much of a distraction he was being. Atobe was nearly inclined to grit his teeth, roll his eyes, do _something_ other than stare.

That, unfortunately, was rapidly becoming impossible. His homework was just mind-numbingly dull and the redhead had himself nestled in a neat little ball in the blankets of Atobe's bed, looking for all the world like an angelic kitten or something. He was even purring, a dreamy smile splitting his face.

Atobe glanced at the due date on the homework. Not until next week?

In that case, he thought, standing and going to the bed to lay down next to Jirou, it could surely wait for Ore-sama's attention tomorrow.

Jirou turned with a content hum and snuggled into Atobe's breast. Atobe smiled and closed his eyes for a nap.


	21. RyomaDan: Tempo

**Ryoma/Dan - Tempo**

****"Your timing's off." Ryoma tugged habitually at his cap.

"Give me one more try, desu!" Dan's brown eyes sparked with determination.

Ryoma internally debated the pros and cons of this. He was close to mastering it, and would likely leave him alone if he got it. Just a half-second quicker and he'd have it down... "Fine. One more."

Dan watched intently, steeling himself for that moment when-there! Down B, and...

Success. Ryoma's own attack was turned against him. Dan grinned, proud to finally have control of the Counter.

Ryoma dropped his Wiimote and sighed. There'd be no winning against him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I have been playing an inordinate amount of Brawl lately and I love trolling people with Marth. Make of this what you will, I don't even remember why I put this pair on here.<strong>

**Oh yeah. To make the internet happy.**


	22. NiouYagyuu: Imitation

**The words to describe my love of this pairing and these people do not and never will exist.**

* * *

><p><strong>NiouYagyuu (Platinum Pair) - Imitation**

****Successfully mimicking Yagyuu's voice was easier said than done. Whenever Yagyuu told him his tone was too high, he made it too low next. Niou lost track, eventually, of the number of hours they'd invested in perfecting their Switch.

The Gentleman's eyes had drifted shut by the time Niou at last managed the perfect pitch. In a moment of weary confusion, he thought he was the one who had asked, "How's this, Yaa-kun?" Then he remembered that he did not refer to himself in third person, much less with a nickname.

"Say again?" Yagyuu didn't move. He heard silence, then rustling and muffled thumps as Niou crossed the room, closing in on him.

The next thing he heard was a low purr, next to his ear, of "I said, how's this, Yaa-kun?"

Yagyuu opened his eyes and, for a brief moment, saw himself crouched to his own left, an amused smile on his lips. Then he blinked and it was Niou again, grinning up a storm and chuckling in his borrowed voice.

The Gentleman smirked. Nobody was ever going to see _this_ coming.


	23. AkutsuKirihara: Blood

**I do not have an excuse except for a fetish for blood and injuries. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>AkutsuKirihara - Blood**

****Rough snarls, rumbling growls. Nails raking red furrows down a strong, pale back, teeth bearing into a tanner collarbone. The taste and tang of iron coats their tongues. They toss, roll, brawl in the small space allotted to them to fight for the top, clawing, biting, yowling, roaring, a pair of ruthless, savage animals. Green ocean struggles to extinguish a golden flame.

By the morning, the two are tangled together, a mass of bruises and swollen welts. The sheets are wrinkled and dotted with red. They once were white, now stained yellow from the erasure of previous similar encounters.

Kirihara sighs, rubbing at a bite mark on his hip, and stares down at Akutsu, who is yet asleep and managing to project his 'fuck off' vibes even whilst unconscious. The devil stands, dresses, and leaves the demon in peace.


	24. NiouKirihara: Roadside

**This has pretty much nothing to do with it's theme. Lalala...**

* * *

><p><strong>NiouKirihara - Roadside**

"This is your fault, you know."

"How is it my fault?" Kirihara's voice cracked from his high-pitched yell of incredulity.

Niou remained impassive, ignoring the younger boy's challenge. "Do you know how much time it's going to take to run back home?"

"I guess I'd better start running." Kirihara's change of tone from furious to tranquilly irritated made Niou look up.

"Why? There's no hurry, summer break just started."

With no warning at all, Niou got a fist to the cheek. "That's why." And Kirihara ran.

Niou shook off the shock and blinding pain with help from being livid. "You little bastard, when I catch you—!" Niou decided to think on a suitable punishment while he chased his kouhai down the flat, seemingly endless roadside.


	25. AkutsuKawamura: Infirmary

**Takes place after Kawamura's match with Gin. I forgot to mention that it takes place in an infirmary.**

* * *

><p><strong>AkutsuKawamura - Infirmary**

"Why did you do that?" Kawamura shifted his slung arm for comfort and waited for Akutsu's answer.

"I wasn't going to let you break your head open. If you were going to die, it wasn't going to be that fucking easy." Akutsu took a long drag on his cigarette and blew it to the side.

"You've threatened to break my head open yourself plenty of times." Kawamura smiled faintly with amusement. "Why not just let it happen?"

Akutsu didn't answer because he didn't have a logical explanation. Kawamura smiled wider because he suspected what it was.


	26. MizukiYuuta: Ripe

**And after I swore to myself that I would never fall to this level. Dammit.**

**Side note: these two are sort of in my headcanon roleplay personality, sorry if it seems a little off.**

* * *

><p><strong>MizukiYuuta - Ripe**

That jerk was totally doing this on purpose, Mizuki thought, fixing a hungry stare on the ripe fruit between Yuuta's lips. It couldn't be anything else, people generally didn't eat bananas that way.

Yuuta leaned on the counter, idly staring at the TV. Mizuki could see his tongue occasionally, snaking out past pursed lips to slide down the belly of the fruit and back into his mouth. It twisted and curled like a writhing snake, and Mizuki soon found himself transfixed with a stirring of heat in his core.

And the fruit was suddenly gone. Mizuki blinked and say Yuuta, Yuuta's lips pressed to a seemingly empty banana skin and Yuuta's eyes directly on him. The younger boy's throat bobbed as it worked around the tip of the treat. Mizuki swallowed hard, heat rising in his cheeks.

He was then forced to watch Yuuta methodically consume the banana, drop the peel in the trash, and lean on the counter, eyes glinting suggestively and the tip of his tongue running slowly along pink bow lips.

Mizuki tackled him.


	27. KevinRyoma: Nightingale

**Don't notice how out-of-character Kevin is.**

* * *

><p><strong>KevinRyoma - Nightingale**

Kevin is the more thoughtful of the two. Kevin knows the symbolism behind a nightingale and smiles when he hears one outside their window when the moon is high.

Ryoma is the practical-to-a-fault one and rolls his eyes, wishing that Kevin would get his head out of the clouds and fall asleep, and that the stupid bird would shut up so he could do the same.


	28. YukimuraShiraishi: Jacket

**I'm back!**

* * *

><p><strong>YukimuraShiraishi - Jacket**

"You'll catch cold," he says, and drapes a jacket around his shoulders.

"You're awfully thoughtful, aren't you?" the child of god asks in response as the Bible drops next to him on the bench. They gaze at the grey sky together, periodically blinking raindrops from their eyes.

"You don't like the rain," Shiraishi tells him, ignoring the question that they both know the answer to. He sees Yukimura draw the jacket tigher, smile softly. The drops come down harder, thickening into a downpour. The two who rule the top of the world stare up higher, content with their lot.


	29. NiouMarui: Bookworm

**Obscure pairings return!**

* * *

><p><strong>NiouMarui - Bookworm**

At first glance, nobody would take Niou Masaharu, of all people, as a person who regularly read. This is why Marui was rather confused when he first stepped into Niou's room and saw two full bookshelves.

"Are we in the wrong room?" he asked with uncertainty that toed the line between genuine and joking.

"Shut up," Niou answered good-naturedly. Marui went to examine the bookshelves and found, to his surprise, that Niou liked classics and obscure titles. Niou's personality extended into his choice of literature, it seemed.

"Have you read all of these?"

"Mhm."

"Which is your favorite?"

This is when Marui found out, typical of Niou, that reading into people was more fun than any book for him.


	30. FujiYuuta: Sand

**My brother did this to me once. I was not pleased.**

* * *

><p><strong>FujiYuuta - Sand**

Yuuta remembers one time when he, his big brother, and his big sister went to the beach. He was small, probably five or six, but it was eventful. Shusuke ad dug a hole and buried Yuuta up to his neck in it, while Yumiko looked on with laughter at her youngest brother's futile struggles to get free. Shusuke, after immobolizing his sibling, sat on the beach next to him and watched the tide come in after assuring their sister that Yuuta would be dug out before the water came up too high (which he was).

The ride back home was less than pleasant; even with the shower, there was sand sticking in a hundred-thousand places all over his body, making him fidgety and irritable. Yumiko did her best to brush him off and Fuji just smiled and giggled, most of his laughter hidden in his eyes.


	31. InuiKaidoh: Willow

**Wow I had the worst time thinking of something for this**

* * *

><p><strong>InuiKaidoh (Emerald Pair) - Willow**

There is a single tree growing by the banks of the pond, a large weeping willow, and it is under that tree that Kaidoh finds Inui fishing.

Kaidoh thinks, at first, that the sight is so far removed from his image of who Inui is that it can't possibly be Inui at all. A second, closer inspection tells him that, no, it is him sitting against the trunk, a notepad in his hands and a box of tackle by his side. Kaidoh has to wonder what Inui is doing fishing—He'd never made any mention of it before, within his earshot, at least—and a horrifying vision of the Juice pops into his head. He cannot allow that to happen again (though he's really in no position to call the shots with Inui).

Inui looks his way as he approaches, his hand stalling on the page he's scribbling on. "Kaidoh."

"Sempai," he greets warily. He sees no sign of any fish, aside from the ones in the pond. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"You may," he grants. "I'm following through on a challenge from long ago." He does not elaborate further, even when Kaidoh sits under the tree and stares sullenly.


	32. JackalMarui: Ravage

**This one was a pain in the ass too so I did something a tiny bit unconventional.**

* * *

><p><strong>JackalMarui - Ravage**

Marui comes to school on a Wednesday with a neck that vaguely suggests that he was attacked by an octopus.

Jackal is similarly ravaged, but the difference is that nobody can tell.


	33. AtobeTezuka: Necking

**This one. This is one of the ones that I have been waiting this whole drop to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>AtobeTezuka (Imperial Pair) - Necking**

The wall under Tezuka's back is uncomfortable only because one of his arms is trapped between flesh and drywall. Everything else happening to his body right now is divine.

Atobe has him pinned between a building and his body and is busy molesting his neck with his mouth, dragging out every motion and lingering over him so that the brunette wants nothing more than to writhe in frustration. Atobe appears to think that Tezuka's neck is one of the few things deserving of his worship, and in this moment, with heat searing his belly and pleasure licking up his nerves, that is perfectly fine with Tezuka. He surrenders himself to Atobe's far-too-talented tongue with a low, muffled noise and ignores the smug chuckle that buzzes across his clavicle seconds later.


	34. SanadaAtobe: Bite

**I had considered doing something dirty with this because this is one of my favorite pairings but instead I went for the rule of funny because Atobe is way too fun to fuck with.**

* * *

><p><strong>SanadaAtobe (Tango Pair) - Bite**

Atobe looks so thoroughly scandalized that if Sanada were a lesser man, he would have long ago abandoned himself to seizing laughter. Because he is not a lesser man, the most he does is grin widely at Atobe's predicament.

The snake, meanwhile, slithers away.

"It _bit_ me," Atobe complains, wide-eyed, and the evidence is plain for those who want to see: a horseshoe-shape of tiny red dots adorn the ball of his thumb.

His tone has enough disbelief into it to shatter Sanada's iron self-control and leave him gasping for breath.

Atobe hits him, looking petulant, and it just makes him laugh harder.


	35. AkutsuMukahi: Undress

**I know what you're thinking. Weird pairing, right? Well it's an inside joke and I'm only giving you one hint to figure it out: Mello. Have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>AkutsuMukahi - Undress**

The morning after, Mukahi just watches him. Akutsu has not bothered to drag the blankets all the way up his body (Mukahi wonders how he doesn't freeze to death) and everything in front from the crescent flare of his hips up is on display. Every line of his figure suggests liquid grace and marble-white, suggesting that he would look fantastic under moonlight. It's just too bad that the sun's already up.


	36. FujiYukimura: Cactus

**Yeah I had no idea where to go with this one. (Also, anon who reviewed and asked for Sensual pair: Your requested has been processed and will be added in as soon as I've finished my list~)**

* * *

><p><strong>FujiYukimura - Cactus**

They, quite unexpectedly, run into each other at a florist. Previously, Fuji had been under the impression that tennis was what defined Yukimura, what he lived for above all else. Now it seemed like it was tennis and irises.

"Why irises?" he queries as they leave, aiming a sidelong glance at the purple bloom.

Rikkai's captain shrugs. "They smell nice." Giving Fuji's newly purchased prickly-pear a distasteful stare, he returns, "Why cacti?"

Fuji's mouth turns up into a fractional smile. "They're dangerous."

They leave feeling flattered.


	37. MomoKaidoh: Waltz

**With special guest Fuji.**

* * *

><p><strong>MomoKaidoh - Waltz**

"No," Kaidoh hisses.

"_Fuck_ no," Momo emphasizes.

"You lost the bet. You're coming with us. Get lessons." Fuji's smile, sweet and merciless, allows for neither protest, rebuttal, or plea-bargain.

Kaidoh and Momo swallow, glance at each other, and sigh.

And so it was that Seigaku's second-year regulars find themselves in a ballroom, dancing to the tune of the Blue Danube and mentally agreeing to never speak of the incident again.


	38. KamioAnn: Dice

**Domesticity is a thing I've come to really appreciate in fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>KamioAnn: Dice**

"You loaded these." Kamio flicks the dice accusingly, pouting.

Ann just smiles. "Did not. You just have really bad luck at Monopoly."

"There's no mathematical way this can happen. It's statistically impossible to land on a hotel'd Marvin Gardens this many times in a row around the board. I refuse to believe it."

"Pay up, Akira."

"Are you a psychic or a sorceress, then? That's the only logical explanation."

"Oops, you caught me. One thousand one fifty, you know how it works." Ann holds out a hand with a grin.

Kamio glares at her, without bite, and then down at his woefully inadequate supply of cash. Ann swats his wrist when he reaches for the bank and laughs when he insists on stopping the game to get a new set of dice.

He lands on it twice more anyway and flops on his back, defeated, while she hums a victorious tune.


	39. OishiKikumaru: Oak

**Confession time! I don't really like this pair all that much.**

* * *

><p><strong>OishiKikumaru (Golden Pair) - Oak**

Oishi reads in the shade of a tall oak while Kikumaru monkeys his way through its branches and tries reading over his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Kikumaru is bouncing acorns off of Oishi's head and Oishi is throwing them back at him, book long forgotten.


End file.
